La camisa de Austin
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Ally no puede esperar a que Austin regrese de su Tour. Entre tanto usa su camisa para sentirse cerca de él. Situado al final de la segunda temporada.


**N/A: Hola a chicas/chicos. He escrito este one-shot sin poder resistirme, hace como dos días vi en internet una entrevista al elenco de Austin y Ally y le preguntaron a cada uno que era lo que pensaban que decía la tarjeta que Austin le dio a Ally antes de partir de tour. **(Me entenderán solo si ya vieron el ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada. No quería dar spoilers lo siento.)** Y Raini respondió que ella creía que en la nota Austin le pedía a Ally que le enviara su camisa(?) hahaha Me pareció sin sentido al principio pero después mi mente divago y lo encontró realmente tierno. Espero que les guste.**

** A propósito, en mi pagina de perfil ya esta toda la información para que empiecen a solicitar sus fics. Espero que envíen sus peticiones pronto por mensaje privado porque terminando el mes ya no estaré recibiendo ninguno.**

* * *

_LA CAMISA DE AUSTIN_  
_Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_

Una ancha y larga camisa pendía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Ally. Era una prenda abotonada azul deslavado con rayas verticales azul marino. Ally inclinó la cabeza y su mano llevo la parte delantera de la camisa hasta su nariz. _Hhmm_ suspiró Ally. La camisa aún conservaba el olor de Austin y por esa sencilla razón, su cara se ilumino con una grande sonrisa. El rostro atractivo y seductor de Austin vino a su mente y extasiada se tumbo sobre su cama. _Cómo lo extrañaba..._

Estaba usando la camisa favorita de Austin. La había olvidado en el Sonic Boom y ahora que estaba de tour había pedido a Ally que se la enviara. Pero Ally no había sido capaz de atender a esa petición. _No te pertenece, ya devuélvela _decía el lado más cuerdo de su mente. Sin embargo otra parte decía:_ Es tan ancha y tan cómoda para dormir, no quisiera quitármela nunca. Además huele exactamente cómo Austin..._

_Debería ser capaz de enviársela, debería dejar de usarla. _Insistía aún sin éxito con la sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas arreboladas. Pronto se encontró recordando la forma exacta de su rostro y la forma en que siempre llevaba Austin su pelo rubio. Deseaba poder verlo en esos momentos.

¿Estaría pensando también él en ella? Esta vez Ally mordió sus labios rosas con una expresión de ansia sobre su cara. Ese era sin duda el único pensamiento que ponía débil su estado de ánimo pero tenía que ser realista. Con un tour 24/7 entre tantas ciudades, ensayos y fans Austin de seguro no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella. ¿Quién podría? Esté era el precio de la fama. Y aunque no lo pareciera era un trabajo difícil que conllevaba sacrificios que también tenía sus recompensas.

Un teléfono sonó y Ally se levantó rápidamente de su cama provocando que su pelo castaño claro se desparramara sobre su cara. Corrió rápidamente hasta su escritorio llenó de libros y buscó con la vista el aparato ruidoso. Sus ojos brillaron como un diamante cuando vio de quien era la llamada. _Austin._

¿Y si llamaba para pedir su camisa? Ya había pasado una semana entera desde el día en que hablaron, antes de partir al tour y subir al auto bus de gira.

"Austin, eres tú, Austin no sabes lo apenada que me siento. Tu camisa aún la tengo...puesta y apuesto que la has de extrañar. Lo siento demasiado" Soltó Ally aun mordiéndose los labios, siendo incapaz de mentir.

Ally escuchó la voz masculina de Austin resonar en una risa grave pero no tan alta. "Ally, yo también me alegro de oírte" dijo tentando el terreno y haciendo a Ally consiente de que a parte de hablar con excesiva rapidez ni siquiera lo había saludado.

"Y no te preocupes no necesitas quitártela..en estos momentos" pronunció Austin con audacia haciendo que Ally se sonrojara al otro lado de la línea. "Además, no es como si extrañará una prenda de ropa más que a ti."

"Yo también te extraño demasiado Austin" se escapó de la boca de Ally y aunque sonó mas agudo de lo que pretendía no se sentía avergonzada de confesarlo.

"Si tu me extrañas demasiado, no me extrañas _ni la mitad_ de lo que te extraño yo,_ bebé_." Suspiro el rubio a través de la linea.

Ally sintió su rostro arder, ¿la había llamado_ bebé_? Su corazón latía rápido.

"Tengo que colgar ahora Ally, estamos llegando a Portland y el ensayo comienza en veinte, pero te hable porque necesito decirte algo _importante._"

El corazón de Ally latió aun más rápido. Sentía un nudo en su garganta porque no quería despedirse de él aún..

"Ally en lo que va de la gira, ya sabes, bueno, no he dejado de pensar en ti. No has salido de mi cabeza ni un momento desde que dejamos Miami. Y, diablos, en serio quiero hablar contigo, decirte tantas cosas pero tendrás que esperar hasta cuando regrese del tour."

"Pero...aún quedan 87 días... ¿no quisieras decirme por teléfono? " dijo Ally ansiosa y a la vez emocionada. Todo esto parecía salir de su imaginación. Era difícil estar asimilando todo cuando estaba sucediendo tan rápido.

"Ally, si te lo digo, tendría que besarte y eso no puedo hacerlo por teléfono"

Ally comprendido exactamente a lo que Austin se refería.

"Te amo Austin " dijo sin pensarlo.

"Yo también te amo, Ally. Y... Ally, conserva la camisa"Ahora no podía esperar a reunirse con él de nuevo. Los ochenta y siete días serían más eternos de sobre llevar desde ahora.

"Creo que ya es hora del ensayo."

"Adiós Austin, suerte en el show" pronunciaron los labios de Ally con la esperanza de verlo pronto.

"Buenas noches, Ally. Te amo" Dijo Austin sabiendo las diferencias de horario. A esta hora Ally seguro se iba a dormir, mientras en Portland la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer para darle una gran entrada a la noche del concierto.

Austin no dejaba de pensar Ally durante todo el ensayo. Y Ally no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama tratando de asimilar la confesión que Austin hizo. Estaba tan feliz porque no importaba la distancia a la que se encontrarán, Austin regresaría por ella.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Saludos a Militha93, Akari Haruto y a Sonnelicht (cuya desaparición me tiene bastante preocupada) Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
